


Building A Better Home (Literally)

by lousxgreenwalls



Series: ☞︎︎︎ Making My Ships Sail ☜︎︎︎ [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Kurtistown - Fandom
Genre: All live near each other, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Hank gets his hair cut, Kurtistown, M/M, Sumo has new friend, The Jericrew - Freeform, They're all friends, besties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lousxgreenwalls/pseuds/lousxgreenwalls
Summary: After the Revolution, our favourite androids (and Hank) move to England, to a town called Kurtistown. They all live near one another. Sumo has a new friend. Every Saturday they all go round to one of their houses and just hang out, this time the Jericrew have some news.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Alice Williams, Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Sumo, Jerry(s) & Kara & Luther & Alice Williams, Josh & Markus & North & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Kara & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Kara & Luther & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human), Luther & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: ☞︎︎︎ Making My Ships Sail ☜︎︎︎ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128158
Kudos: 3





	Building A Better Home (Literally)

**Address(es) 16 & 5 & 7 Aplin Estate**

It was around two months after the Revolution when they decided to move away from Detroit. Leaving the country entirely seemed like the best option. England was where they found themselves, in a small town in the south-east called Kurtistown. It was a quiet and respectable town and it had everything someone looking for a new home wanted. 

The Revolution had changed so much for androids, all thanks to Markus. But here, in this new town, there were none. Some people didn't know about them, despite it being all over the news, and those who did...well, they didn't seem to care whether someone was or wasn't one. You could hardly tell who was, anyway, as most androids had taken their LED's off. 

Connor hadn't, though. He liked it too much. Whenever he looked in the mirror and thought of something, he loved to just watch the colour turn from light blue to yellow and swirl around. Sure, he got weird looks sometimes from those who didn't know what he was. Hank had just told him to ignore them.

Speaking of Hank - he was like Connor's father figure. And, since he wasn't exactly human so he did not have parents, it was nice to have someone around him to teach him how to feel, how to react to different situations, how to enjoy humour and other forms of entertainment. To put it simply, Connor is a child. Despite how clever he is, innocence overpowers that massively. Like when he first met Hank at Jimmy's Bar all those months ago.

 _"You know where you can stick your instructions?"_ Hank had said with a chuckle and a shot glass in hand.

Connor had only frowned, _"No...where?"_

Connor liked dogs. Sumo was his favourite. He hadn't met any others apart from him. Well, that was until Kara and Luther decided to adopt a tiny Irish Setter puppy for Alice. And Jerry too, he supposed. Sometimes he could hear the puppy barking and Alice giggling outside in their garden from his bedroom. 

They had all decided to live near each other because they had all grown too fond of one another and didn't want to leave each other behind. Markus, Simon, Josh and North lived two doors down from Kara, Luther, Alice and Jerry; Hank and Connor resided just across the lane from them. 

Markus had wanted to stay in Detroit to "watch over his people" as he put it until Simon managed to change his mind. But, before they left the city behind he asked the government to rename it to New Jericho, for their sake. They had even travelled to the White House to talk with the president herself. And, since pretty much every human had been evacuated, she happily granted his wish. 

It was nice to have friends, people to laugh with, which he never did before. When he was out and about walking Sumo or hanging out with them, he always saw others on mobile phones and, most of the time, they weren't talking to one another. Being Androids meant there was no need for those devices. They had everything they needed in their minds. One little thought could tell them what they needed to know.

Every Saturday, the ten of them go round to one of their houses and just hang out. Connor loved those times very much. He was getting ready to go over to Jericho gang's house, trying to decide what to wear. Once they had moved in and were unpacked Hank had taken him clothes shopping, pointing out that he could hardly wear his Cyberlife uniform forever. He still had it, it was folded away in the back of his sock drawer. His fashion sense was very different from Hank's, the complete opposite. There were no floral shirts in sight. 

Hank had disappeared somewhere about an hour ago without a word to where, and still had not returned. Connor wasn't worried, and he knew Hank wasn't at a bar having a drink as he used to when he was feeling down. Hank had been trying to quit alcohol. He'd cut down to just one drink a week or none at all. Connor was...proud, to say the least. 

Eventually, Connor settled for a navy blue hoodie and a pair of terracotta-coloured shorts. The sun was out and the sky was as blue as his LED, so why not? He called for Sumo from the front door, letting him bound past him through it. Sumo waited just outside the boundaries of the front garden for Connor to catch up. He locked the house and crossed the road with Sumo hot on his heels.

Connor walked through the front door without a knock, letting Sumo scamper past his legs into the garden. Markus and Josh were sat on the couch watching something he didn't recognise. He scanned the screen; _The Mandalorian,_ released in 2019. He hadn't watched that yet. Maybe he should?

He spotted Simon across the room at the kitchen, making a beverage for someone else or perhaps himself, Connor didn't know. Past him, through the back door, Alice and Jerry were laughing at the dogs playing with one another. Kara and Luther were sat on white patio chairs around a matching white patio table on - you guessed it - the patio, watching them. Everyone was smiling. it was nice. There was one person missing though, apart from Hank (to whom he hoped would return soon).

"Where's North?" asked Connor, looking around.

"Upstairs playing video games," Simon said, coming over and sitting on the couch, laying his legs across Markus' lap. He handed the mug to Markus, who took it with a sweet smile and gave it a sip.

They did not need to drink or eat, as it would nothing for them, but they did it anyway. To make them appear more human...to humans. They had taste buds too. 

Connor raised a brow. "Violent ones, I am assuming."

"Your assumption would be correct." There is a moment of silence and Connor is sure he can hear the gunshots. North was way too enthralled by violence. During the Revolution, she had insisted upon using guns and violence, but Markus had wanted it to be a peaceful protest with the least casualties as possible. That's what Josh had told him, anyway. 

"Is Hank coming?" Josh asked, sparing a glance behind Connor.

Connor nodded. "He left this morning without a word to me. I have no idea when he'll be back." 

"Oh, okay." Josh paused for a moment then looked to Markus as if to get confirmation that he could continue speaking. With a tip of his head, Josh continued, "We have something to tell you guys." He quickly added after seeing Connor's reaction, "It's nothing bad, though, don't worry." 

"Well, it could be. Depending on how you take it." North says, coming through the doorway behind Connor.

"North!" Simon exclaimed. North only rolled her eyes and walked to the fridge, pulling out a carton of orange juice. 

North seemed to have a grudge on just about anyone, apart from Markus, that is. But especially Simon, for the simple reason of Markus choosing him instead of her. There was Josh too. They never agreed on anything. During the Revolution, Josh had wanted to be peaceful whereas North had wanted to use violence - they were like an angel and a devil sat on Markus' shoulders. Simon went with whatever Markus wanted, obviously. 

The others came in from the garden at that moment, standing or sitting around the room. Alice ran over to Josh and jumped onto the sofa beside him. Josh lay an arm around her shoulders and pulled the little girl close to his side. 

A knock came from the front door behind where Connor was stood in front of the doorway, close to the back of the couch Simon and Markus were cuddled on. 

Connor turned around then and saw Hank. Well, Hank with...short hair?

"Lieutenant?" His LED spun yellow and Hank gave a tiny smile and moved forward to stand next to him. Alice shot up from her seat and the comfort of Josh's arm and wrapped her short arms around Hank's waist, as that was as far as she could reach. 

He looked down at the little girl, ruffling her dark hair gently. "Thought it was time to cut it, y'know?" Connor nodded and shrugged, patting his shoulder. 

Alice then ran over to her parents and chose to hug them instead. "I like it," Kara piped up. "Makes you look younger." There were multiple nods of agreement.

"Thanks." Sometimes, Hank forgot that these people around him weren't human. If you'd have told him a year ago that the things he hated most in the world would become his best friends, let alone live with one, he probably would've punched you for saying something so absurd. 

He leant against the door frame beside Connor, hands in his pockets and asked, "What was the thing you needed to tell us that was so very fucking important?" 

Markus, Josh and Simon smiled knowingly at one another, North just rolled her eyes again. Simon took his feet off of Markus' lap and stood up, turning to face them. He cleared his throat and said dramatically, "We bought the house between us!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I'm going to write more of this because I love it! Connor is my baby and I live for Markus and Simon's love (even though it's not canon). Hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
